Sunshine
by Rainbows28
Summary: She blazed into his life like a fireball shining brighter than the sun. With her lovable personality and genuine kindness, she cut through his iced heart like a steel blade through water. AU. OOC. Caroline/Klaus all the way.
1. Chapter 1

She blazed into his life like a fireball shining brighter than the sun. With her lovable personality and genuine kindness, she cut through his iced soul and heart like a steel blade through water. It came so natural to her, getting under his skin, that is. One month ago, he met her and he still hasn't said a single word, not that conversation had ever been absent. She'd tell him stories or just talk to him, every single day she'd come and every single day he'd wait, anxious, yet poised.

Today was no different, he walked through the halls of the club. The club filled with aristocratic vampires and young fledglings, along with sexual undertones at every corner. He came slowly to a stop, watching the bar where his younger brother, Elijah, stood talking to her. Caroline Forbes. He took in her laughing form as she walked around the bar to clear a few tables.

She wore the appropriate uniform. All black. Today her choice in clothing made his cock ache in his pants. Something that hadn't happened in decades, perhaps even centuries.

Her pants clung to her endless legs like a second skin, seating comfortably on tight hips with a teasing view of hip bones that would make any man's mouth water. A tattoo peaked through the hem in black ink, it was a physical need to examine her body. She was untouched by any man yet she had marked herself, carefully, though. They were obviously handpicked markings, symbols she wanted to keep forever.

His teeth grazed his bottom lip as he let his eyes travel the remaining way up. Slim, flat stomach femininely toned from years of some form of physical activity. Her skin was a natural tan, not too dark, but nowhere near pale or even creamy. Golden satin.

Speaking of golden satin. The silky ribbon she called hair fell to her waist in large curls today, a golden color that one couldn't get out of a box, although thousands have tried. It bounced as she laughed, a sound that cut through the centuries of torment while her smile brightened any room she stood in. God, she was an angel and he the devil. He'd ruin her. Not only that; he _wanted_ to ruin her.

"Klaus." Her soft voice said, giving him a wide smile, complete with straight white teeth. His brother and the other remaining staff tensed. She was always open with him, talking to him as if they were old friends. Had been since the moment she'd laid eyes on him. He nearly smirked at the memory, nearly. She'd come into this club and immediately had Elijah, Finn, and Kol wrapped around her little finger. When he'd walked into the room. God, it still baffled him.

Many cringed away from him, his very essence of danger and death seeped into their sub-consciousness, but this woman, hell, this woman; she had given him the brightest of smiles and immediately started into conversation, like he weren't a demon hell bent on destruction. She was too trusting, she held no self-preservation whatsoever. At all, and dammit, it scared the living fuck out of him.

He just watched her. Her eyes and smile softened. Brilliant emerald green stared at him swirling with life, but sometimes, just sometimes he'd catch the briefest hint of pain. It would hit him like a barrel of bricks and a protectiveness he'd never felt would overtake him bringing the need to kill whoever or whatever put it there.

Shaking his head he turned and walked away, and against his better judgement; he glanced back. She had gone back to her job clearing the table, a soft smile still hinting at her lips. Then, just before he looked away, her eyes flittered up, connecting briefly with his until the door shut behind him. Cutting off his view.

He sat on the couch, Finn next to him cursing over and over again at some calculator. Frowning, Klaus tapped his shoulder and gave him a look. "It's pissing me off, brother." Finn growled, low in his throat and Klaus shrugged leaning back.

"What is?" Klaus's ancient voice murmured, he was a man of few words, but when he spoke, it never stopped surprising Finn.

"Kol." He grumbled and Klaus tensed at the mention of the youngest brother. He was new, only been around for six hundred years, appose to Finn's seven hundred and fifty years and nowhere near Elijah's eight hundred. Although, Klaus had all of them beat at his two millennia.

"What is it?" Klaus asked, calmly and Finn shrugged, inhaling deeply.

"He's been fraternizing with the employees again and while I'm not one to judge, with my past. It's becoming a problem in paying the human women off." He grunted and Klaus nodded, not truly caring.

"If they pose a threat, you kill them." He states and a soft clucking of the tongue cut both men off as they looked over. Stark, cold fear slammed into Klaus, an emotion that was foreign to him as Caroline stood in the doorway. God, now she knew he was a monster. That tormented him and relieved him at the same time, it was a rather interesting mixture of emotions.

"Elijah needs you, Finn." She states simply, shrugging a shoulder. Klaus's eyes, traitorous, traitorous eyes dipped down to her cleavage. Damn her. Damn _him_. This girl in front of him proved that breasts could defy gravity. He'd seen those as big as hers, but only a handful had been natural and none defied the laws of physics. Fuck. Damn. Damn. Damn _her_.

Finn didn't move and Klaus realized that he wouldn't until Klaus left. His brothers and everyone else in this club had been walking on eggshells, all wondering when Klaus would have had enough and kill the fledging who was boarding on unprofessional, oh hell, it _was_ unprofessional. Her comfortableness around him was _insanity_.

Klaus didn't move and neither did Caroline. With a deep sigh, Finn cast Klaus a long sideways glance, a warning. She was under the protection of the hierarchy and whether that included Klaus wasn't a huge interest of Finn's. Not that his younger brother could physically harm him, but he didn't know if he could fair against all three. Well, that was a lie, he _could_ fair; he just didn't know if he'd _want_ to.

Finn walked past Caroline giving her a glance as well. A wary one. Then he was gone and they were alone. She gave him a wide smile. "So you _do_ talk and here I was beginning to think that you held no tongue." She laughs, before turning and leaving him alone with his thoughts.

•••

That night he walked downstairs and his eyes immediately sought her out. She was sweeping, hips swaying along to the beat of the music, subconsciously and her ass hit every note. He wanted to grab the globes and pull her roughly into his co-, "Klaus." Kol snapped him from his thoughts.

"What?" Klaus snapped, immensely angry. He shouldn't have left the bindings of his room. Men and women tensed in area while Kol stilled his pace, slightly. For the past month, there had been no incident. It's why he was allowed to walk freely. It took nearly two weeks for Elijah to even walk away from him for two minutes and for the past four days he's been allowed to walk alone, but he was edgy today and it wasn't good.

"Nothing, brother, I was merely greeting you." He explained, giving the older man a look.

"Well, greet elsewhere." He grumbled and Kol nodded before immediately leaving the room.

He leaned against the wall and cursed over and over again under his breath. Trying to control the demons rolling around in his body, cracking the remnants of a soul long buried. He was growling, lust was swarming through his iced veins. He needed blood. Now. Then like a bad dream he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. Vanilla and flowers hitting him, an intoxicating mixture, far more intoxicating than any blood he'd ever tasted.

"Klaus." She whispered gently and he said nothing. She was insane or just plain stupid. He couldn't tell, but before he could stop himself, he lunged. He needed to get _rid_ of her. He needed to get this _obsession_ out of his system. He roared animalistic growls, as he pinned her to the ground. Before he could rip her throat out with his fangs, something caused him to still. She wasn't fighting.

She was just lying there, her warm, soft body under his cold, hard one. Horror ripped through him and before he could move, he was blessedly thrown from her. He didn't fight his brothers as they tore him up the stairs. The last thing he saw before darkness, was brilliant shining emeralds blazing forgiveness.


	2. Chapter 2

Caroline sat up as vague far away voices called her name. People rushing to her quickly. She blinked not truly paying attention to the friends surrounding her. Klaus. His strength had surprised her. She'd heard the rumors of his age, but the full _force_ of him was . . . ancient. Elijah whipped down the stairs and over to her before she could blink again.

"Caroline." He said, holding gently onto her jaw. She liked Elijah, he was _so_ sweet and protective, which was something she hadn't been familiar with from a man for a very, very long time. She gave him a gentle smile and squeezed his hand.

"I'm alright, it was my fault. Don't be angry with him." She says and the looks of astonishment she received no longer surprised her. She's been defending Klaus since the moment she met him, and she still didn't understand why.

Caroline sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Caroline." Elijah said, voice tight, nearly frightening. She glanced over and he motioned her into his office. Uh oh.

She took a seat and he gave her a look one would give a child they were scolding. She may be young compared to him, but she was nowhere near being a child.

"You need to stay away from him, he's dangerous." Elijah snapped and Caroline shrugged, she knew that, she just didn't care.

"I've seen dangerous men, Elijah, he may be powerful, but he's not dangerous. To me at least." She said with a shrug and the look she got could have been funny under any other circumstance.

"Caroline." Elijah choked down his drink as he swallowed thickly, pointing at the door.

"He just _tackled_ you, with his _full_ strength, I'm surprised you're not still on the ground. Were you human? Every. Single. Bone. Would have been broken." He states, staring her as if she were crazy.

"Goddammit Elijah, I know, I _know_ , but he wouldn't hurt me. I know that, c'mon, when have my instincts ever been wrong?" She asked and he gave her a dry look.

"Elijah, I can't explain it. I trust him. Whether that be stupid or not, I trust him. He just doesn't trust himself, but he _stopped_. Would he have stopped with anyone else? You _saw_. I know you saw, you can't deny it." She spoke passionately and he just watched her. A look on his face that let her know he saw, let her know she was right.

"Okay, he stopped. That means nothing." He states and she rolled her eyes.

"Would he have stopped on his own with anyone else?" She asked and Elijah didn't meet her eyes. Giving her the answer. Klaus wouldn't have stopped, not on his own.

"Care, it doesn't matter. I don't understand you, you seep happiness and warmth and he seeps death and coldness, you both are quite literally opposites, but he doesn't speak to you. I don't think he holds your attraction." He said, softly and it sliced her. That hurt. Not that he said Klaus didn't share her attraction. What hurt, was him saying that she was basically acting like a schoolgirl with a crush on some hot English teacher.

"You think I'm acting like a child. That I'm sexually attracted to him, so that must mean that I'm already fighting a lost cause." She states and he just watches her. She scowled at him.

"Listen, is he attractive? Yes. Hell yes, no one could deny that. But I'm not looking for some quickie with a guy that no one else can have, I just want to be his friend. I don't understand why all of you are so shocked by this. Why is it so wrong for someone who knows pain to want to take another's away?" She asked and he inquired her, before answering.

"Because it's a lost cause. He's a lost cause." Elijah's voice was fierce. Like he'd already made up his mind.

"I don't believe that." She said and he glares.

"I've been with him for nearly eight hundred and twenty-six years and _you_ think he isn't a lost cause? What right do you have to defy my personal opinion? You don't know him, Caroline." He snaps and she flinched.

"I don't believe he's a lost cause, Elijah." She whispers and his chocolate brown eyes narrow into furious slits at her.

"Then you're a fool, because, love, that man is lost." He said and she smiled, making complete eye contact with him.

"I didn't say he wasn't lost. I said he wasn't a lost _cause_ , there is a difference. And you're right about one thing, _love_ , I don't know him like you or your brothers do, never will. But there is another way to help someone that isn't always familial." She states standing and walking toward the door, before she twisted the knob, he spoke.

"Well, we haven't tried sex."

She smirked and turned to look back at him. "I wasn't talking about sex. I was merely explaining that being someone's brother and being someone's _friend_ , are two completely different things and frankly Elijah, I'm determined to be that lost man's _friend_." Without another word, she opened the door and nearly slammed into Finn and Kol, who, being the jackasses they were decided to look around whistling innocently as if they weren't just listening at the door.

Rolling her eyes Caroline walked past them and toward the exit, ready to go home and crawl into her glorious bed.

•••

For the next week, Caroline didn't see Klaus anywhere and she was a little upset by that. She'd grown fond of the eldest brother, finding his attitude icy at times, at all times, but that didn't mean she wasn't intrigued by him. She was drawn to him and she didn't really understand why. There was this _need_ to make him happy, this _need_ to make him forget about any pain plaguing his mind. Whether he inflicted it or it was inflicted upon him, perhaps both.

Shaking her head, she glanced around and everyone was busy buried in conversation or tasks at hand. She walked around the bar and casually made her way toward the doors as if she were going to the bathroom, but she sidestepped and slipped up the steps, quickly and quietly.

Chewing on her bottom lip she made her way carefully through the darkened hall. It was _eerie_ , like a bad horror movie where the ignorant girl doesn't turn around and do the sensible thing. She nearly snorted in self-mockery. _Right, and going to see a man the devil himself would cower at, is not ignorant or stupid, what-so-ever, Care._

Shaking her head she grabbed a doorknob and twisted carefully. Surprisingly, the door was unlocked and she Kol suddenly pushed it open. "Caroline, I swear I'm going to spank you." He growled and her eyebrows rose.

"Let me talk to him." She whispers and he shook his head.

"No." He states and she pouts, batting her eyelashes.

"Please, Kol, please, please, please." She continued until he was slamming the door open. A slow grin spread across her lips and she kissed his cheek.

"Thank you." She chirped, but he grabbed her upper arm and gave her an amused look.

"Oh, no, honey, I'm going in with you." He states and her eyes widened as she stared at him.

"No." She snaps and he shrugs.

"Then you can go back to work." He challenges and she huffed, stomping her foot before begrudgingly walking in, with him following. She stilled in the middle of the room. The light was soft, but enough for her to take in every, glorious inch of him. Elijah was right. She was immensely attracted to him, but . . . no, never, a guy like him, even one as old as him, would never go for her. She was _way_ out of his league.

Chewing on her bottom lip she watched as he breathed slowly, barely at all, actually. He was all muscle. Boarding on daunting. Large broad shoulders, he didn't ripple with tendons or was anywhere overly muscled the way steroid using men could get. He was just naturally fit, like once upon a time he took extreme care of himself. Long powerful legs, not too wide, but still enough to let you know he'd beat you in any race you threw at him.

His abdomen was tight with rippling abs. She counted eight. He had an eight pack, oh boy. His skin was a creamy white, reminding her of vanilla ice cream. Her eyes traveled up to his hair, cut short, but not too much that you couldn't sink your fingers through the strands and tug. Swallowing thickly her eyes took in the perfect masculine features. A true aristocrat. Gorgeously masculine. With features sharp and defined, model looks that some would kill for.

Her eyes landed on his, they were opened. Surprising her, considering the fact that they hadn't been a few minutes ago. Hell, she thought he was _sleeping_. His eyes. Now those were her favorite feature and also his scariest. They pierced through you like daggers, so blue they were bordering on the color of clear, but not quite.

"Hi, Klaus." She said, smiling widely and he just watched her. She cocked her head to the side.


	3. Chapter 3

"How are you?" She asked, not expecting an answer. He'd never said one word to her, never once had he slipped up, even though he wanted too. She could always tell when he wanted to.

"I'm good, do you remember, Kira? My friend, you know the one with the bad taste in men? Yeah, well she went back with that bastard ex of hers." She informed him taking in all of the titles of his books.

Hell, he's never so much as blinked at her and frankly, five weeks was a long time and her patience was wearing thin, she hated it. "You read a lot." She whispers, it wasn't a question, because she knew. Knew the way the worn covers still held together, they'd all been used. One of her fingers ran along the column of a title she immediately recognized.

"Romeo and Juliet. I couldn't tell you how many times I've read this story and I swear the only true thing I remember is part of Romeo's last speech." She states, still keeping her eyes just on the book. She looked back to see Kol watching Klaus as he watched her.

"I don't know how you handle it, blondie, I think if he'd been ignoring me for as long as he has you, I would have told him to go to hell by now." Kol said and she shrugged.

" _'_ _O' here, will I set up my everlasting rest, and shake the yoke of inauspicious stars from this world, wearied flesh. Eyes, looks your last . . . arms, take your last embrace . . . and lips, O you the doors of breath, seal with a righteous kiss, a dateless bargain to engrossing death_.'" She whispered, catching the attention of both men.

"You can remember that, but nothing else?" Kol asked, astonished and a small smile played at her lips as she flushed.

"Okay, perhaps a few others." She says.

"Leave." The sound vibrated around the room and Caroline jumped at the sheer power it held. Ancient old heard by new ears. She felt like a child then.

Although he wasn't speaking to _her_. "Me?!" Kol exclaimed, shocked and all Klaus did was nod, once, barely a tilt of dark blonde hair. With a huff Kol cast her a glance before leaving, looking beyond astounded.

"What other quotes do you know?" He asks, once his brother is gone from earshot and she shrugged both shoulders.

"A few." She confesses.

"Recite them, please." He whispers, not meeting her gaze and she bit her bottom lip before inhaling. This was . . . a start.

" _'_ _My only love sprung from my only hate. Too early seen unknown and known too late. Prodigious birth of love it is to me. That I must love a loathed enemy.'_ " She whispers and he stares at the ground, jaw clenching over and over again.

Before she could say anything he spoke. " _'O, she doth teaches the torches to burn bright. It seems she hangs upon the cheek of night. Like a rich jewel in an Ethiope's ear; Beauty too rich for use, for earth too dear. So shows a snowy dove trooping with crows. As yonder lady o'er her fellows shows. The measure done, I'll watch her place of stand. And, touching hers, make blessed my rude hand. Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight. For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night.'_ " He says, eyes remaining on hers the entire time those lips released the sensual vowels of those words. Of that declaration. Rolling off of his tongue like liquid sex.

She watches him and moves closer, he backs up the rattles of the chains seem to snap her out of her need to touch him, but it doesn't stop her need to be closer. She stands directly in front of him, taking in his posture. Hands clenched into fists in front of him, wrists pressed together while his jaw clenched so tightly she's afraid it might break.

Even standing at her full height of five feet six inches the tip of her head still barely reached his chin. She tilted her head back, searching him. "Hi." She whispers and his eyes search hers. Ice blue against emerald green.

"Hello." He whispers and she smiles, softly.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to say that one word to me." She confesses and he watches her.

"I deeply apologize for my . . . outburst, last Thursday. It was completely inappropriate and uncalled for. Did I harm you?" He asks and she raises both eyebrows, before shrugging.

"No." Then she laughed softly.

"You surprised me though, usually I let the man by me dinner before he ends up on top of me." She jokes lightly, immediately regretting it at his furious eyes.

"You, stupid, stupid child." He growled and she didn't blink, although it stung. It really, really stung. She perfected indifference years ago and it came in very handy with him. She watched him, carefully.

"You ignorant, stupid child. How can you be so, so-."

"Stupid." She filled in for him and he growled, moving closer until they were very nearly touching, but not quite. He was cool, but seeped heat.

"Don't be smart." He snapped like you would scold a _child_. She _wasn't_ a child. Last she checked, she had boobs and hair on her vagina and she was _mature_. Whether she acted it or not at times.

She pushed on her tippy toes and got into his face. "Call me stupid, call me ignorant, call me insane, all of those adjectives could possibly be true, hell a couple even proven, but one thing will remain constant. I. Am. _Not_. A child." She growled and a flicker of emotion passed his eyes and it surprised her. Respect. Perhaps even a little guilt.

"Then why do you keep acting like one? Huh? Grow some common sense, _little girl_ and stay the hell away from me." He snarled and she laughed, mockery curling her lips, fury tightening his.

"Or what? Contrary to popular belief Klaus, you don't scare me. Not even a little bit. If anything, you sadden me." She says and his eyes search hers as she fought back tears.

"I don't need your pity." He snapped and she laughed, shaking her head.

"No, I don't pity you. I don't pretend to know your pain, I don't think a single organism in existence can understand your pain. I will never pretend to. _That's_ mockery, my friend. All I want is to get to know you." She whispered, not believing it herself.

"Why so interested in the freak?" He asked, softly and she shrugged.

"I hate that word. _Freak_. I hate it. I'm interested in the man that hides behind the fury. He interests me. I'm curious, my father always said my curiosity would get me killed. He was right, perhaps it could even send me to hell, like he also predicted. I'm just letting you know that you don't always have to bask in the loneliness. I can be there to help." She offers and he gives hers a look.

"I'm not looking for a lover." He states and she blinked, taking a step back with her hands up. Nervous laughter escaping her.

"I-I don't want to be your _lover_ , Klaus, please feel free to get that out of your mind. You'll never see me naked a day in your existence. I just want to be your friend. I don't understand why that is so confusing to men, fucking hell." She cursed softly and he blinked, watching her. She'd obviously surprised him.

"Klaus, I'm not looking for sex, money, or power, none of that interests me. I just want to be your friend. I can't give you an answer as to why. It just is and if you don't want that, you need to talk, or tell me to go fuck myself, because you're not being very convincing." She chastised pointing her finger at him, no response, no reaction; no nothing.

Rolling her eyes, she jumped up and kissed his cheek. "Goodnight, Klaus." She whispers and turns leaving him there. Alone.


	4. Chapter 4

Klaus watched the door for what felt like hours after she'd left. She didn't want to be his lover. He'd seen it, even though he'd also seen the lust in her eyes as she ogled him the moment she walked through the door. She wanted to be his _friend_ and she didn't know why. It was almost laughable. Almost. It would have been, if the offer wasn't tempting him in extreme, stupid ways.

He pulled on the chains, growling. He _wanted_ her, and that was the problem, right there. With a sigh, he slumped to the ground. He'd spoken to her, quoted Shakespeare with her. And damn if it hadn't been hot as hell. Why was that hot? Why was her breathing hot? He didn't understand. But he was filled with questions.

What father told their daughter they'd go to hell? That was one. The others were, how was she changed? Did she stumble upon it? Wrong place, wrong time? Did she want it? He shook his head, no, she couldn't have. She didn't want it, but she had it. He sighed and banged his head against the wall. She would be the death of him, then again, isn't that what he wanted?

No, because even though, right now, he wouldn't mind dying. Getting to know her, he was worried she would give him a reason. Reason to get up. Reason to walk around. Reason to _live_ instead of just exist, and that was overwhelming even as just a fucking thought. She wasn't a woman that a man screwed and then discarded, she was the type a man could get addicted to. The one a man _kept_.

 _You're not a man. You're a monster. Monsters and angels don't mix_.

A voice reminded him in the back of his mind before being countered by another.

 _True, but that doesn't mean you want it any less and when have we denied ourselves anything?_

With a loud growl he succumbed to his thoughts, cursing them to hell and back.

•••

Klaus sat at the bar in his club while Caroline worked, keeping the customers laughing and filled with alcohol. She'd gained many admirers and Klaus kept his eye on one werewolf in particular who looked a little too needy for a mate. She gave him one of those drop-dead gorgeous smiles as she stood in front of him.

"Can I get you anything else, Klaus?" She asked, her sweet voice dropping to an octave of kindness and he shrugged, shaking his head.

"Who are your friends?" He asked softly and she gave him a wink.

"The one that's was checking out your ass when you sat, is Kira." She states, grinning from ear to ear in amusement as she places glasses underneath the sheath on the bar.

Klaus had been aware of the female's eyes on him, he just wasn't aware that Caroline had been aware. Although, she hid it with an expertise a person her age shouldn't be able to accomplish, he saw the slight hint of confused jealousy. He smiled around his glass as he took a sip, not wanting to embarrass her, he said nothing.

"Are you enjoying the show, Caroline?" He asked, softly, noticing the four women being taken by two men on stage. Caroline sighed and shrugged.

"Sure, I rather enjoy it when the men are giving cunnilingus, though." She admitted and he just happened to be taking a sip of gin, it came back up, burning painfully as he coughed, choking on the liquid. The little vixen just walked away without batting an eyelash. Huh uh. He grunted before cleaning up the slight mess with a napkin.

"You're as pure as fresh fallen snow, Caroline, yet you possess such a dirty mouth." He tsked when she had returned. Her eyes met his for the briefest of moments before she walked away without another backwards glance.

Over the next couple of weeks they do that. Talk about everything and yet nothing at all until Klaus fells like he's going to tear the damn bar off. Tonight he was determined to get to know her, for real. The bar had been packed until everyone filed into the arena to get a closer look at the show. Klaus watch Caroline. Her eyes were curiously taking in the moaning women riding the men reverse cowgirl style on stage. Her eyes followed each movement of their hips.

Each glide of slick wet juices along rock, hard cocks. She bit her bottom lip and looked away, no blush or embarrassment, just confused curiosity. Her eyes danced over to him and he watched her catch him catching her. She wrinkled her little nose defiantly at him before going back to scrubbing the marble counter top.

"Caroline." He says and she looks up.

"Leave it, it's clean. Come talk to me." He commanded gently and she made her way over to him.

"Yes?" She asked, carefully.

"I want to get to know you more." He confessed and yes, it took a lot, nearly tore at his ego. She watched him.

"Okay. What do you want to know?" She asked and he shrugged both of his shoulders.

"Let's play a game. You ask a question and then I'll ask a question." He offered and she took a seat on a stool behind the bar, directly in front of him.

"Alright, honesty only and I can tell when you're lying." She accused and he snorted. She just gave him a shrug boarding on arrogance.

"You clench your jaw and keep eye contact far too hard, it's a habit, one you won't be able to break, so I know when you're lying. Now ask away." She said, but he was still stunned by her behavioral analysis of him, spot on.

"How old are you? Physically and mentally." He asked softly and she licked her lips.

"I was turned at twenty-four, but that was two years ago so I suppose I'm twenty-six." She states shrugging. He just stared.

"That's not possible." He accused, dumbfounded and she scowled.

"The hell it isn't, I know my life Klaus and two years ago I was turned at age twenty-four. It's my turn to ask the questions." She challenged and he didn't speak, even though he was still surprised. She was barely a fledgling. _Barely_. When you are a newborn it takes up five years for all of the human blood to rush out of your system, making you uncontrollable.

Some fledglings are known to be kept in prisons with their sire for at least half a decade, to keep the vampire secret. The fact that she was barely two wasn't helping either. Where the fuck was her sire?

"How old are you?" She asked and he smirked.

"Old as dirt." He muttered and she frowned.

"Physically then." She murmured and his eyes danced up, watching her.

"Thirty-two." He said and she flinched. The devil inside him wasn't willing to let that go.

"What's wrong, love?" He purred.

"The physical eight year age gap is biting at you, yet the hundreds of centuries that separate us doesn't cause you to bat an eye? This is my question, why did you flinch?" He asked, eyes searching hers and she watches him, before shrugging.

"My mom died at thirty-two." She whispered, shifting her weight and his jaw tightened. Fuck. Wait. He couldn't help how old he was, who the hell cared? She cared and that uncontrollably made him care.

"How?"

"My turn." She countered and he watched her.

"Did you have any biological siblings?" She asked and he watched her for several long moments.

"Yes. A sister. Younger, barely the age of seven at her death." He murmured.

"How did she die?" Caroline asked.

"My turn." He challenged the same as she. She bit her tongue and he smiled, it was a rare occurrence and it only occurred in her presence. No one else's, ever.

"How did you change, Caroline?" He asked, gently and she stared at him.

"Oh god, you son of a bitch." She whispered, shocking the hell out of him.

"We got deep there didn't we?" She asked, sliding from the stool. He reached out and grabbed her arm. Not roughly or too hard, but enough.

"Tell me, I want to know." He pleaded and she watched him.

"Fine, you tell me how you were changed and I'll tell you how I was." She offers and he watches her patiently. He licked his lips. He hadn't ever told anyone. No one. No one alive or around today that is. Not even his brothers. She pulled her arm away.

"That's what I thought." She whispered and then turned, making her way down the bar. There it was. The sadness, the ache. In her eyes. Someone had hurt his sunshine. His grip tightened on the glass, the soft crack of particles separating reaching both their ears.

When he found out who, they would die, his heart and soul already made up before his mind could catch on.


	5. Chapter 5

She was late. She was never late. Klaus was pacing around, walking around the entire room staring at the entrance. No one else could mix drinks like hers and no one else could handle the bar like she could, but she was _late_. His brother even took notice. Caroline Forbes was early, most days, sometimes directly on time, but never, ever _late_. Klaus growled low under his breath, causing everyone to flinch.

Finally, Caroline came jogging in. Her hair was messed up as if a lover had just run his fingers through it. She wore a pair of skin tight shorts, a dark navy blue color that hugged the top of her firm thighs. Her top showed an indecent amount of midriff and her tattoo was on full display. A double infinity sign. He frowned gently at her appearance. She looked . . . flushed. He didn't like that.

"Are you okay?" Kol asked, through a laugh as he also took in her disgruntled appearance. She huffed.

"Yes, I'm _fine_. My alarm didn't go off and then I realized it didn't go off, because I wasn't in my bed. I was hungover in Tyler's bed." She grumbled and Klaus, frowned.

"If you're late again, you're fired." Klaus said without thinking about it and all eyes snapped to him, while Caroline just stared, eyes wide. She looked like a dove, wide shocked eyes and gorgeously innocent features. Alcohol and another smell blocked him from being able to see if she was still pure. He hated it. He wanted to demand she shower or explain herself.

"You can't fire me!" She exclaims, that fire back in her eyes.

"Watch me. Come in late again, call my bluff, little girl." He growled and she walked past him, keeping eye contact while his brothers and the other employees of the club got quite the show.

"Kiss. My. Ass. Old man." She growled, pushing through the locker room door, it swung closed, taking away the perfectly sculpted ass.

"Don't tempt me." He grumbled walking toward the exit of the damn room, but he stilled and did a complete one-eighty walking back through the locker room and ignoring his brothers' protests.

He turned the corner and watched as she pulled a black button up shirt through her arms. Her entire front was exposed to him and her body jumped, stilling as she watched him examine her. He kept his face impassive, but there was no hiding his arousal. She was perfect feminine beauty. With her smooth stomach and round breasts held in a satin red bra. He could stick his arm down the damn cleavage. His jaw grinded and her tattoo wasn't helping. He looked up and met her fiery gaze.

"Isn't it creepy for old men to spy on little girls?" She bit out and he moved, faster than lightning toward her, hands gripped her upper arms as he slammed her into the lockers. Her body arched without her permission and her head tilted back as she stared up at him with shocked arousal.

"Don't tempt me, Caroline." He growled and she watched him.

"Jealousy isn't your color. Kira turned twenty-seven last night, we went to our friend Tyler's house for a little get together. I got wasted, I crashed on his bed, and oh right, he's GAY!" She shouted the word in his face, before shoving past him while buttoning up her shirt, and tucking it under the hem of her jeans. She threw her clothes in her locker and slammed it shut. The harsh sound causing him to flinch.

Then, right before she left she turned and yelled, "Not that it's any of your damn business anyways!" She stalked from the room, fury hell in her wake. Fuck, he wanted her. Wanted to claim her, to take her, to ruin her. Oh joy, we're back to the ruining of innocent angels again, oh yes, god will just _love_ this next sin of his.

•••

Caroline was giving a pissed off vibe today. She wasn't blind, it's been nearly a week since her incident with Klaus in the locker room and she wasn't in any goddamn mood to be friendly. She would sooner rip some whore's eyes out, than smile. Thankfully, people were keeping their distance. Including Klaus. That brought a certain sadness to her heart. She hated it when he avoided her, yet she was so _mad_ at him.

Something caught her attention when Kol spoke to Finn. "Elijah is on business and we need to go, how can we leave him here like that?" He growled at his older brother. Finn shrugged a strong shoulder.

"He's chained, he's comfortable, that's all we can do right now. Let's go." He whispered harshly and Caroline kept her eyes firmly off the brothers as they walked out of the exit. After cleaning her bar and getting every drink set up, she sneaked off to Klaus's room. Bonnie would do the job just fine. She opened the door and was met with complete and utter black.

The room seeped darkness and coolness. She shivered as she walked through the room. Her vision was immensely adored at the moment, but nothing was perfect, even for a vampire. She slammed into the wooden ledge of the bed and her hand reached out. Only managing to catch something hard. It was skin, yet muscle. A thigh. Oh joy. Yay. She nearly nodded in acceptance when she felt a rough tug of her wrist. Her body slammed through the air and was pinned to soft silk, heaven.

Although, the hard body pressed against hers wasn't exactly comforting. She moaned, despite herself. Fuck why did that sound leave her traitorous body? What was _wrong_ with her? His breath panted against her ear as if they _were_ in the throes of passion.

"Klaus." She whispered and it sounded too passionate to her own ears. He said nothing. His entire body weight was on top of her and it was nearly crushing. He was hot, too _hot_ , like warm, burning up. His skin was akin to what she assumed fire would feel like and not in the good way.

"Get out, Caroline. I'm in a blood heat, _get out_." He snarled against her ear and she shut her eyes tightly. A blood heat. She'd heard of them, thought them to be disabled myths.

Apparently, they're much like the type of heat wolves go through, but instead of craving sex. Vampires crave blood. Beyond comprehension. It's supposed to cause immense pain.

"Klaus." She whispered again and he shoved away from her. "Get out!" He nearly yelled, the chains raking and slamming like an asylum at midnight. Tears filled her eyes as she watched his silhouette curse and tremble.

"You need blood, Klaus!" She exclaimed and he snarled.

"Thanks, Caroline, I never would have guessed, now, get lost!" He growled. Caroline shut her eyes tightly.

"You'll lose control or something, right? You won't be able to control your lust for blood if you have some, so you go through the pain and the agony until it passes. Do you know how unhealthy that is?" She demanded beyond shocked and he snarled again.

"Go." He demanded and she huffed, slapping the bed.

"Blood bags, the dying, or freshly dead, there are so many options you could take going through this and yet you pick the hardest one. Un-fucking-believable." She cursed and he was laughing; a hysterical sound that only served to make her want to cry. She shut her eyes and sat up, removing her leather jacket and pulling her hair up into a high bun before kicking off her shoes.

"This isn't a slumber party, little girl, get lost." He demanded again, his voice not as strong.

She moved, "Take me, Klaus." She whispered and a groan filled with pure agony tore from his throat as if beyond relieved to hear those words yet damning them to hell at the same time.

"Now is not the time for you to decide you want sex." He snapped and she laughed wetly, against his neck.

"No, not sex, perhaps I worded it wrong. My blood, take my blood." She whispers. There was no sound in the room, he'd stopped breathing.

"Damn you." He swore and she watched him, the pain and the temptation that swirled in his eyes.

"Damn you, Caroline Forbes, damn you to hell." He growled and she blinked.

"Drink me, Klaus, you know I can't die from blood loss so you can take as much as you need. I'm offering you relief. You can take as much as you want and for however long you need. For the next day or so, as you pass this heat, I'm yours." She vowed, it was a soft whisper, but it was enough.

A better man would have shoved her off. A better man would have begged her to leave. A better man would have kissed her senseless, just then. Klaus wasn't a better man. "Don't." He whispers, staring intently at her neck.

"It's okay. The human blood still in my system might help." She whispers and he whimpered. A sound that was foreign to his body filled his ears as she lay atop him. He grabbed her arm and pulled her up, releasing demonizing fangs. They slid through her skin like knives through butter. Both moaned. He drank and drank until consciousness wasn't an option for her anymore.


	6. Chapter 6

Warmth. All fuzzy and warm it seeped into her skin and molded against her bones. She moaned pleasurably into soft silky sheets. Her eyes fluttered open as she lay in the balance of sleep. Euphoria surrounding her blood cells. She sat up, head all fuzzy and heavy, yet surprisingly she didn't hurt. Turning her head, she saw Klaus. His hands were gripping the iron rods of his headboard and his eyes were clenched shut.

She glanced down, her shirt had been ripped the spaghetti straps had been snapped, exposing her strapless black bra. There was a bite mark on the top of her right mound, she ran her fingers along her chest, two other bites.

Slowly rolling off of the bed she walked toward the mirror. She took in the marks on either side of her neck. Klaus had obviously sucked, not only the blood, but her skin. Leaving two large bruises with sharp bite marks behind.

She turned, Klaus's head was hung in shame and his eyes slowly danced up, taking her in. She glanced to the side before moving and crawling onto his bed, sighing as she collapsed. "You're insane." He murmurs, staring down at her.

"No more than you." She murmurs and he releases a sarcastic, bitter laugh.

"That's not saying much, love." He growled, low in his throat, a harsh guttural sound.

"Are you alright?" He asks softly and she moved, snuggling closer to him. His body tensed and she ignored him.

"I hate whatever or whoever made you believe you are a monster." She whispers against his skin.

"Then I suppose you hate me. I know I am a monster, I made myself into one." He answers, simply and she scoffed against his warm skin.

"You're not a monster, Klaus. A monster would have killed me two weeks ago. A monster wouldn't chain himself into a room to stop from killing, he would be out there slaughtering hundreds, and only stopping when killed. A monster would not believe what he's done in the past is wrong because it would be his right. A monster wouldn't have just asked me if I were okay. You may have done monstrous things, but you are in no way a monster." She whispers.

"You have no idea." He whispers back at her and she sat up, staring up at him, into his piercing gaze.

Then she sat up and stared directly at him. "If you're a monster. A true _monster_. Then kill me." She taunts and he blinks, head cocked to the side.

"Excuse me?" He asks, as though he hadn't heard her and she shrugs.

"You think you're so bad. You think you're so cruel. Then kill me. A monster would kill me, Klaus. I irritate you, no? You feel things with me you've never felt with another woman. So . . . kill me, monster." She growled close to his face.

"Never." He says and she nods, before curling, her body and molding against his side.

"A monster would tell me to go fuck myself. A monster would have fucked me himself." She whispered against his skin, her eyes drooping.

"Fine then. A monster whenever you're not around." He confessed, but she couldn't respond, for sleep enveloped her as his warmth cocooned her in a brilliant embrace.

•••

"Caroline." It was a soft whisper. A whimper escaped her while soft lips pressed gently against her temple.

"Caroline, wake." He murmured and her eyes flew open, meeting Klaus's. He raises an eyebrow.

"You've been sleeping for days. You need to shower. To eat. To regain your strength, otherwise you won't be able to awaken again without complete assistance." He murmured and she stared up at him, a little confused.

"Alright, I'll go. I can take a hint." She mutters, stretching out her limbs before curling back into his side. He chuckles gently.

"Caroline, just take a shower in my bathroom. Besides you can't get out of this room." He states and she launched up, eyes flying open as she stared at him.

"I'm sorry, I must have misheard you. I could have sworn you just said I couldn't leave this room." She said, eyes narrowing and he nodded, laying his head against the palm of his hand and staring up at her.

"You can't. The door's locked from the inside. You can only open it from the outside and it's indestructible, must be; meant to hold me in." He says and she huffs.

"Take a shower, then put this on and come back to bed. I have to help you with something." He states and she just stares at the shirt he currently held. It was a black button up and if she was being honest, surprise should have been nowhere in her body.

She snatched the shirt away, and grumbled off into the bathroom. She locked the door, surprising herself. Only after turning on the shower and stepping under the glorious spray; did she feel the sting. Hissing, she gripped her neck and breast. Damn. They were taking a fucking long time to heal.

After washing sleep from her body and cleaning herself with rich smelling soap. She began to feel some affects. Her skin felt dry as did her mouth and her bones moved like sandpaper against her very being.

She wrapped her hair into a towel, numbly, before completely drying off. The shirt went down to mid-thigh and she buttoned it slowly, feeling all drowsy and clouded. After dropping the towel and letting her hair fall down her waist she walked from the bathroom and over to Klaus, his eyes looked up, worry in them as he met her gaze.

He immediately lifted her up, she was too unfocused to comprehend what he was doing. Until sweet, forbidden, thick liquid pooled into her mouth. Warming her center.


	7. Chapter 7

His blood was addicting, after a while she no longer needed his assistance and her fangs bit hard into his flesh, causing a moan of pleasured pain to escape him.

Her tongue ran along his shoulder, as she continued to taste his skin, soothing the wound. He tasted like sin with a hint of darkness. Like dark chocolate. She snuggled closer to him, all coherent thought leaving her mind as she moved, one of his arms around her waist with the other hand tangled in her hair as he brought their mouths together.

Neither of them spoke as the little clothing they wore were removed. Bodies tangled, getting lost under sheets in the heated embrace of passion unlike that of any have ever seen. Growls, moans, and whimpers of pleasure escaped them as heat suffocated the room.

Caroline spread her legs wide, keeping them wrapped around Klaus's waist as he pins her wrists above her head. She pushed harder into him, their mouths molding in a way that made it hard for Caroline to determine where she began and he ended.

She pulled back, hands on either side of his head, both of them panting, their breaths mixing as one. He reached down, sliding his body along hers, heating her skin as he gripped her thigh, hooking it higher up his body as the head of his engorged cock met her entrance. She turned her head and whimpered, body arching as he slid inside. Taking her innocence. Taking her purity.

Their bodies grinded and rolled, each of them using the other in their ride for mutual release. When it happened, fire invaded each of them before releasing in a nuclear fusion tying their souls together as one. Binding them together. One soul. One body. One destiny.

•••

Caroline stared up at the ceiling, eyes wide as she clutched the sheets to her chest. She's lost her mind. It's that simple. That easy of an explanation. She just slept with Klaus. Sex and fucking were too tame of a description and making love was too soft. It was more like throwing together two bodies only to leave one behind. A fucking atomic bomb.

She glanced over at him. He was asleep. Lying on his stomach with his arms shoved under the pillow. She slowly got from the bed before pulling on jeans. A bra, that surprisingly survived and then a broken tank top. Yep, she was the epitome of the 'walk of shame'. Shutting her eyes tightly, she grabbed her leather jacket and moved toward the door.

She glanced around praying that Klaus had been wrong about it being locked from the inside. Turns out, he was she found a latch and pulled down. It blessedly clicked open, surprisingly silent. Then she slid out, she wasn't breathing and her heart seemingly stilled in her chest as she jogged over to the exit.

As she walked down the stairs, a voice called her name. She stilled, her back to the three brothers that were likely behind her. Her hair was messed up, her skin felt raw and flushed, her lips were swollen and she was less than decent. So either she'd been having sex or . . . yeah there was no other explanation.

She turned, lips pressed together. The brothers stared at her, all blinking rapidly at her appearance. "He was in a fucking blood heat and you go up there? You fuck him?" Elijah exploded. Caroline didn't bother answering, it was in no way Elijah's business and she wasn't some whore that needed to be paid off, so they could go screw themselves.

She continued walking toward the parking lot without a backwards glance or a word. She got into her car, slammed the door and started up the engine before pulling out of the parking lot and driving home. Worried tears pooling and falling.

•••

Caroline spent the next couple of days away from work, but even she realized that avoiding things never worked out. So, on the third day she got up and headed to work. She currently stood behind the bar, cleaning and shifting glasses from under the sheath. Elena stood next to her, giving her side long glances. To the girl's credit, she lasted longer in silence then Caroline expected.

"You reek of him." The older vampire murmured, still cleaning glasses while Caroline continued to shift and manipulate them into their proper places. Elena sighed gently.

"Caroline, you _reek_ of him." Elena hissed under her breath and Caroline grumbled in annoyance.

"God, not a month and a half ago he was tackling you to the ground. Intent on murder and you go to bed with him?" She asked, incredulously. Caroline didn't have an answer to that. She didn't have a reply, because . . . yes, she did.

"That's . . . that's . . ." Elena trailed off, at a loss for words.

"Stupid, ignorant, insane, childish . . . take your pick. Everyone else has." Caroline muttered setting the glasses down a little harder on the gravel bar than necessary.

"It's none of those things, Care, it's dangerous. You went to bed with _the_ vampire. I mean . . ." Elena trailed off, her eyes on Caroline's neck. The blonde nearly screamed at the top of her lungs in realization, while Elena moved forward shoving the collar of her shirt down and moving her head to the back, exposing the side of her neck, along with the bite marks.

"You let him _mark_ you? Oh my god, did you drink from him too?" Elena whisper-yelled and Caroline shoved her away, fixing her shirt.

"Oh god, Caroline you did tell him about Silas, right? You told him about Silas, oh god tell me you told him Caroline." Elena pleaded and shame washed over Caroline as she glanced at her.

"Okay, you're right. You're insane. You _drank_ from him. He drank from you. God dammit, you _fucked_ him, too. Caroline, Silas is going to know, if he doesn't already!" Elena's voice was raising and Caroline ran a hand through her hair, glancing up to see Kol staring at them intently. Caroline licked her lips and nearly screamed.

"I get it; drop it, Elena." Caroline growled and Elena went back to cleaning a glass. Eyes wide and shocked as she stared off into space. Caroline's stomach dropped to the ground as the realization of just how bad she'd messed up, ran through her.

She had completed the legitimate binding ritual with Klaus, without thinking! Although, it wouldn't be complete until the man who had already tried to mark her, was dead and he would come for blood. For hers or for Klaus's. And if Klaus didn't want her as his mate, if he got all he wanted, then she was a walking corpse already.


	8. Chapter 8

Caroline felt icy air ghost against the back of her neck, chilling her to the bone. Something was wrong. She had just gotten home from work, a long-ass day that consisted of rowdy drunks and no Klaus. If she was being completely honest, that last one relieved her. Talking to Klaus would stir up emotions she didn't want to even rationalize at the moment. It would also bring up the never-ending problem of Silas. Speaking of . . .

"You know, the connection works both ways. I can feel you just as much as you can feel me." As soon as the last syllable left her mouth. The air grew taunt with an icy mist and Silas stepped forward. His features seemed too beautiful to look at in the dim lighting of her living room. He was here, she kept her fear packed down to the deepest parts of her soul, not letting this bastard get any more of her weaknesses.

"Are you referring to the connection that you refuse to complete?" He asked, calmly, as if informing her there was heavy traffic on his ride over. Yeah, she didn't think Silas knew how to buy a car, let alone drive one. He'd sooner walk to her on his thumbs than use a human invention.

"No, I was referring to the connection you forced on me the night you tried to rape me, let's not get too confused here, Gramps." She quips without missing a beat, his eyes flared with an emotion that sent shivers of needled fear down her spine; lust.

Her back straightened and she took a step back when he stepped forward. "You haven't had a problem spreading your legs." He bit out, an underlying wave of fury darkening his tone.

"Tell me, Caroline, do you know that in the vampire community it is illegal to fuck and mark another when you're already someone else's property? I believe the punishment is death." He drawled and she snarled.

"First of all, Silas, I am no one's property and now that we're on the subject of the law, how do you think the council will react upon hearing of your forced ritual?" She demanded smugly. Until she saw the glint of amusement in his eyes.

"I really don't think they'd think anything of it, Caroline. I'm Silas, who do you think will hold up a hand to my wrath?" He asked, head cocked to the side. She wished he'd yell. She wished he'd do something other than wear the mask of indifference. Anger, fury, hell even sarcasm, she could handle. This, his uncaring attitude, was terrifying to her.

"Now, who have you taken to bed, Caroline? I'm board and I'd like to get my hands around the neck of the boy you've damned, with your whorish mannerisms." Her whorish, what? Who the hell did he think he was? Well, he most likely thought he was the devil incarcerated and she'd have to agree with him on that, but still. She had been a virgin up to a week ago, she wasn't a whore.

"Well, considering the fact that he wasn't a boy, I can't give you a name." Caroline dodged, folding her arms and trying to keep the need to run at bay, for now.

"Name, Caroline." He demanded and she shrugged, still dodging said question.

"I wouldn't want to see you hurt, Silas." She said innocently, blinking wide eyes. He moved, a blur in the shadows, his body molding with the air in his speed. Within a nano second she was shoved against the wall. His hand wrapped around her throat, cutting off blessed oxygen. She didn't move.

"You will give me his name. Or I will rip this fucking city into pieces until blood runs through the streets and rains from the skies. What. Is. His. Name?" His voice came out in a snarl, his perfectly calculated restraint slipping.

His grip loosened fractionally around her neck and she tried to swallow, to no avail. "I realize . . . That you have no fear of the council." She choked out, a burn making it nearly impossible for her to speak. Her voice was so hoarse that she didn't recognize it.

"But what of the elders?" She gasped and he flung away from her as if he'd been burned. Fuck, how she wished he had.

"Are you telling me, that an elder, a maker of the laws, broke the most scared one?" He asked, incredulous. Caroline stared at him holding her throat. He couldn't have seriously harmed it, but damn her youth, it still hurt like a mother-fucker.

"That's preposterous, Caroline, what elder would take you to bed?" He spat the question out as if she were something on the bottom of his shoe.

"Well, you're an elder and you seemed willing to force me into your bed, so why does it come as such a shock that one would willingly let me in?" She snapped back, fury over taking her common sense.

"Which. One?" He asked, each word clipped perfectly. A calculated question, as if he took every vowel, syllable, and letter into consideration before spatting the words out with an icy edge that pierced her ever cracking resolve.

When she said nothing, an excitement lit in his cold green eyes. "A challenge? Hmmm. Well, so be it. If you will not tell me the name of your lover and apparent chosen mate, then I suppose I'll just have to give you a little push." With a wink, he was gone. She stared into space for a while, trying to assess her options.

She could run, but the thought of leaving Klaus was too overwhelming at the moment. Not to mention the thought of being on the run again, made her want to rock in a corner. So, she decided to stay, she'll go along with her normal routine, keep Klaus and the other boys at arms length. Hopefully her decision won't end in a string of corpses along the streets of Manhattan, courtesy of Silas.

000

Caroline glared at Silas as he sat in front of her at the bar. A racy display of sex playing in the background. She wanted to scream. She wanted to run. Hell, she wanted to do something other than just stand there, anxiously waiting for him to explode or . . . Fuck she didn't know what else he might do, she just wanted him gone.

Suddenly a tingle of heat ran across the back of her neck, as if warm breath breathing softly against her skin. It sent a shudder through her and when her eyes danced up, she met the icy blue she'd been expecting. Klaus.

He looked good tonight. Really good, actually. He looked more casual. Faded blue jeans and a black sweater that hugged his glorious upper body like a glove. Molding against his muscles as if it was specifically made to. With the long sleeves rolled up to his elbows, exposing strong forearms.

She broke eye contact swiftly, sparing a glance at Silas, who had his back turned to her, examining the show with mild interest. He hadn't noticed, thank God. Klaus sat at the bar, Caroline thinned her lips and moved quickly away from him, the heat of his stare continued to burn her back. She desperately tried to ignore it. Elena gave Klaus a glass of something before scurrying off, cleaning the bar as if she was was expecting people to eat off of it.

She was tense, recognizing Silas from Caroline's description. Klaus sipped his drink and Silas turned, motioning to Caroline for another. Caroline stared at the two men as they sat side by side, Elena looked ready to burst into hysterical laughter, and Caroline could only agree.

She poured Silas another drink, and he stared at her. Klaus also stared at her, laughter bubbled in her throat as hysteria filled her body, she choked it back, nothing but a whimper escaping her as she walked back down the bar. Kol decided to make an appearance then. He slapped Silas on the back and Caroline flinched.

"Haven't seen you around." Kol said and Silas merely shrugged.

"I've heard about this club in the underground's, decided to check it out." He lied smoothly, he'd followed her here, pissing her off too.

Kol gave him an easy, charming smile. "Well, welcome, man. I'm Kol." He said and settled in a seat.

"Stefan" Silas lied smoothly and Caroline's jaw clenched at the mention of her college boyfriend. Stefan had been perfect, sweet, and did she mention perfect? Not to mention he had been normal. During final exams Silas had appeared. He was old, too old. Nearly as old as Klaus, but he wasn't a vampire. He was a witch that needed blood to survive, but he wasn't a vampire.

Because of his use of the dark arts, his natural form was taken. So he took the form of others to survive, changing it ever so often, when the opportunity would arise. He took Stefan's form and then proceeded to try to take her for himself. Stefan had been her first love, puppy love and her best friend, but now, she couldn't even look at his appearance without wanting to throw-up. It broke her heart.

She was furious at him for using that name. Although, she just grunted before doing something stupid, like drop kicking him. Her eyes met Klaus again and for the briefest of seconds she wanted to climb over the bar and melt into his arms. Wow. She was really losing it.

"Caroline, three shots please." Kol said and she stared at the three men, each sitting there, mocking her. She felt the blood rush up her cheeks, before swirling in her eyes, fangs bared she growled and Kol blinked at her.

"Caroline, I just wanted a drink of the booze I buy with my money, but if you're seriously up your ass about it. Elena would you mind?" He asked sweetly and she nodded, the brunette poured the alcohol and Silas examined her as he downed his.

"Caroline if you're hungry I have a few veins you could use." He said and she snarled, baring her full blown fangs at him, feeling her humanity slipping as she slipped deeper into the abyss of her anger and fear.

"Caroline." Her fangs retreated and her eyes snapped up as her spine straightened. Klaus gave her a wary look, but there was amusement and lust in there as well. Her knees nearly buckled under his stare.

"Sorry for insinuation. I didn't mean to come onto your girl like that." He said clapping Klaus's shoulder and Caroline felt the bile rise as Klaus opened his mouth to answer, but she beat him to it.

"I'm not his girl!" Caroline exploded, before scoffing.

"Please, he's Klaus. I have standards." Kol's eyebrows rose to his hairline and Silas shrugged settling back into his seat. Caroline turned, feeling tears burn her eyes. She no longer felt the heat of his stare or his presence. Klaus was gone.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: WARNING! Lemon near the bottom. So if you don't like that, tread carefully:)**

* * *

It took Kol only a second to join his brother, leaving the bar. Caroline swallowed and cleared her emotional face, reforming it into a blank stare. She turned and gave Silas a look, "Honestly, you're trying too hard, _Stefan_." She snarled and he smirked, downing the remainder of his original drink.

He leaned forward, "You were once willing to marry and bed this body. In fact, you had your entire life planned out with him. I can give you just as much love and protection as him, and I would definitely deliver in the bedroom, unlike the virgin boy who once inhabited it." He said, and within a blink of an eye, Caroline held up the water hose and sprayed him with it.

He wasn't quick enough, which shocked her, but soon enough he was drenched. Elena stared, wide eyed at the dripping elder. "I'll give you the reason as to why I won't do jack shit with you. Stefan had a soul and that's what I loved, _his soul_ , you possess neither a soul nor a personality and frankly, it wasn't his body I fell in love with, you idiot." Caroline snarled. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Elijah. He watched the interaction from afar, eyes narrowed in furious slits at Silas, who continued to glare at her, oblivious to the angered elder across the room. When she blinked, he was gone.

Elijah walked over, hand casually shoved into a pocket. His eyes flickered over to Elena and she swallowed. When his gaze found hers, he stared at her. She glanced at him. "Sorry about the mess, Elijah." Caroline mumbled, feeling the betraying tears fill her eyes and burn her throat.

"It's quite alright, Caroline. Shall I make sure the bouncers are aware he is not allowed inside?" Elijah asked, head cocked to the side. Elena watched him with a mixture of awe and wariness.

Caroline's blood ran with ice, if she said yes, those guards would not let him in and if he slipped past them, they would surely throw him out. All hell would break loose either way, so with a sigh, she shook her head. No one would die over her, not again. "No, Elijah, it was a misunderstanding. I think he was drunk, no biggie." Caroline said, her voice broke and it was obvious Elijah didn't believe her, but when he glanced at Elena for confirmation, she looked away.

His throat worked and his jaw clenched as he looked off to the side, "Right. Get back to work." Then he turned and walked away. When the door shut behind him, Elena sighed wistfully.

"That man can fit into a suit." She mumbled, chin resting in her palm. Caroline raised an eyebrow at that one.

"I mean, it hugs his thighs and the taunt globes of his-." Caroline cut this girl off before she actually embarrassed herself.

"Elena!" She laughed and the brunette flushed a gazillion shades of red.

"Sorry." She giggled and Caroline smiled, shaking her head at her friend.

"I think he's single." Caroline said slyly, giving her a playful nudge and Elena sighed, gently.

"I'm not his type, Care." And with that, she walked off, still cleaning the bar. Caroline shook her head, but it wasn't her business and she had other problems on her mind, so with a sigh, she went to cleaning the excess water from the slick surface of the bar.

•••

Silas was going to become a problem and Caroline didn't know if she could hurt Klaus again, because she had hurt him, she'd seen it. Pushing up from her stool inside the bar, her feet led her up the steps and toward Klaus's room. She knocked against the large door, her body flushing before he even opened it. When he did, her body seemed to still and he blinked at her, standing up straighter, he leaned against the door frame.

"Can I help you, Caroline?" He asked, voice cold, she was surprised he hadn't just gone back to ignoring her.

"Klaus, listen, about what I-." He cut her off.

"It's nothing, I understand. Is that all?" He asked, keeping the mask of indifference on his face. She seemed to shrink against his stare. Licking her lips, she took a bold step forward.

"You have to understand, I didn't mean it." She whispered gently. Nothing.

"Honestly, Klaus, I didn't mean what I said. You're not below any standards, especially not mine, it's just . . ." She trailed off and he raised an eyebrow, cockily at her.

"It's just what, love?" He asked, her throat tightened as his lashes lowered, thick and a soft. He stared down at her with eyes meant for a seduction, not an apology or an acceptance of an apology.

"I c-can't tell you." She stuttered, her lips parted, and he took a step forward. She, involuntarily took one back. They played that game, forward, backward, until her back collided with wall and his hands landed on either side of her head.

Her body arched into his and he lowered his head, brushing his lips across her ear. "Caroline, what can't you tell me?" He murmured, she needed space. She needed to breathe, because with him so close. His body. His scent, hell his fucking everything. He was distracting her and she'd momentarily forgotten why in the hell she had come up here in the first place.

"I – I don't remember." She mumbled, staring up at him and he nodded. Then with a burst of energy, he gripped her upper arms and pulled her closer with inhuman speed until they were nose to nose.

"Don't worry, love, I'll find out soon enough." He breathed, then his lips ghosted along hers. Sending sparks of electricity along the skin of her face, before trailing down her neck, along her shoulders, down her stomach, and settling between her legs like liquid fire. A puff of breath escaped her as he held her between two hard surfaces. The wall and him. There wasn't a single inch of their bodies that weren't touching and when his lips met hers, all thought left her mind. There was only him.

He lifted her and she immediately wrapped her legs around his waist, her hands tangling in his hair as their lips moved and molded in a passionate embrace of desperation and anger. Caroline was confused by the anger, why were they angry? As if sensing her thoughts, Klaus pulled back and trailed his lips hotly against the skin of her jaw, reaching her ear and sinking his teeth in the flesh of her lobe. She whimpered.

"You. Walked. Out. On. Me." He growled and she blinked, eyes fluttering.

"Oh." She breathed, one hand still tangled in his hair and the other wrapped around his neck as she snuggled closer.

"Sorry." She whispered and he chuckled huskily, strong hands trailing up her thighs, hips and under the hem of her black tank-top, heating her bare flesh. Her breathing increased, and then he gripped her shirt tightly between his fists and whispered.

"You will be." _Riiiiip!_

Her lips parted as cool air hit her overly heated skin, "I liked that tank-top." She growled and he nodded, casually, not caring. He gripped her chin.

"I'll buy you another . . . in every color." Then he kissed her. She kissed him back, needing him like she, an addict and he, her only fix. She gripped his shirt, but her legs blocked her from lifting it. Growling she jumped down quickly and ripped it, immediately back in his arms, her hands exploring bare skin.

Their hands became bolder and bolder, each exploring as modesty flew out of the window. Somehow Caroline's jeans ended up across the hall, along with his. Wetness pooled and a throbbing ache continued to pound between her legs, muscles clenching. Begging for release.

Klaus placed a hand between them, finding her heat and the swollen nub of pleasure that rested there. Her mouth broke from his in a gasp when his thumb started to rub in slow circles, tingles of pleasure enveloped her very being and her hips started to roll into his ministrations. She was close to begging, a little angry at how desperate he made her, but before she could voice either emotion, he was there, sliding into her and offering blessed relief.

The heavy weight of him rested inside of her throbbing walls and she contracted, pulsing to accommodate him. A groan of pure pleasure breathed from his throat while she whimpered, nails digging into his shoulders. Her tongue trailed along his skin, tasting him, needing movement.

"Klaus." She pleaded and he relented, moving inside of her in deep, hard thrusts. Somehow becoming deeper and deeper with each thrust. As their movements increased, hips pumping, trying to reach release, Klaus's hands launched up and ripped her bra off, lips attaching to a nipple. Her hands clutched to his hair as he continued to suck. Soft waves of pleasure built up, casually rolling from the center of her body before she contracted around him, clenching in release.

Caroline's mouth opened as blinding pleasure numbed her body and sent stars along her vision. Within a few more shallow thrusts Klaus released himself inside of her, purring her name with pleasure that lifted her heart. They both collapsed against the wall. Klaus holding both of their weight, as they panted in aftermath.

Caroline blinked, through her foggy haze of numb relaxation and as she opened her mouth to say something, a voice interrupted.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me."

Both Caroline and Klaus looked down the hall to see Finn staring at them, shaking his head in bewilderment. Caroline shielded back, away from his gaze. Klaus growled, practically snarled, in warning at his brother. Finn put his hands up.

"This is ridiculous, though, are you two going to become one of those couples that does it in ungodly places? Are we going to have to knock every time we turn a corner, I mean, _Jesus_ , there is a room, right _behind you_. Would it truly have taken too long to get into it?" Finn shook his head and Klaus continued to shield Caroline's body with his own, not amused as he stared at his brother.

"Finn, get out of here before I tear you piece by piece. I'm rather possessive of Caroline and she's naked, so go away." Klaus growled and Finn sighed, nodding as he turned away. Caroline gripped Klaus's shoulders harder.

"Yeah, yeah, I merely came to see if she was okay after the outburst with that guy before, Elijah is concerned, sorry for interrupting. Please, please, next time, just . . . by god, get a fucking room." Finn turned and walked down, Caroline heard the click of the lock from the inside and she rolled her eyes, even as her cheeks warmed. Klaus turned and he cocked his head to the side.

"What guy?" He asked, anger slowly burning behind icy blue eyes. It took Caroline a moment, but when she got it, horror raced inside her veins, turning her blood to ice. Oh god. _Silas_.


	10. Chapter 10

Ice continued to slide through Caroline's body, as she pushed away from Klaus, ignoring the stupid feeling of disappointment as he slid out of her. She wobbled on shaky legs to the other side of the wall, staring at him with wide eyes. She glanced down, practically naked, with one breast barely hidden in the cup of a broken bra. She grunted and ran a hand through her hair.

"Klaus." She said and he raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms, completely unashamed. Not that he had anything to be ashamed of, just standing there in all his naked goddamn glory. Fuck.

"You destroyed my clothes, nothing survived!" She nearly yelled and he raised an eyebrow, before nodding, seemingly distracted as he stared down at her bra.

"Well, almost _nothing_." He drawled, one hand coming up and ripping the rest of her bra, completely exposing her body to his greedy eyes. She ignored the wave of heated excitement that ran through her body as she stood naked before him. No. No. She'd messed up, she'd had sex with him, _again_. And Silas was _in town_. What was wrong with her? Why did this man, this _beast_ make her a complete and utter moron, crazed with lust? She nearly groaned. When Klaus stepped forward again, her arms came up, shielding herself from view, as she turned, shame and guilt coloring her cheeks. Klaus stilled, instantly.

"Caroline, what's wrong . . . listen, it's just Finn, he's not-." He didn't get to finish that sentence.

"I broke the law." She whispers, staring down at the ground. Her throat constricting as tears burned in her eyes.

"Can I please, please have something to . . ." She trailed off and he disappeared, before reappearing in a pair of sweats, holding a large t-shirt. She slipped it over her head with inhuman speed, it fell, thankfully, to her mid-thigh. She sniffed, not meeting his eye.

"Caroline." Klaus said and she glanced up at him. Anger and confusion, along with concern danced in his eyes. It broke her heart.

"I have a master . . . kind of." She said, sniffing and he blinked.

"A man, already marked me. I didn't complete the ritual but he'd already marked me and then I _sleep_ with you and _drink_ from you, after you drank from me. I complete a ritual that wasn't my right to complete and you didn't even try to stop me!" She explained, anger wanting to overplay the guilt. Any emotion to overplay the guilt.

He glared down at her, "I was in a _blood heat_." He growled and she slapped him, his head jerked to the side as a vein pulsed at his neck; tears of frustration, fear for their future filled her eyes.

"Bullshit. You were out of that heat when you drank from me and when you fucked me." She snapped and he said nothing, clenching his fists repeatedly at his sides. Jaw working. She knew she was right. He took her, _claimed_ her with a clear head. And she didn't know how to take that piece of information. She had suspected, but now it was confirmed by his silence. He'd deliberately done it.

"You didn't drink this man's blood?" He snarled and she shook her head, a tear falling down her cheek, he wiped it hastily, a gentle touch in contrast to his shaking body, fury rolling off of him in waves.

"And he drank from you without your permission?" Klaus asked again and she nodded, sniffing and trying to swallow past the lump in her throat.

"Then _he_ broke the law, Caroline. Not you. Not us. _Him_. I want his name, right now." Klaus demanded, crossing his arms. Caroline stared at his chest, then pulled in a shuddering breath, trying to decide if she was going to tell him, but her mouth seemed to make up her mind for her.

"Silas."

Klaus tensed, every muscle and tendon in his body coiling and twisting with taunt rage. "Silas?" Klaus asked, voice calm and dazed, surprising her. This man was going to give her whiplash. Repeatedly. Caroline stared at him, before she nodded.

"Well . . . isn't that interesting." Klaus whispered softly, his lips lifting as he glanced down at her. See? Whiplash.

"I'll take care of it, Caroline." He said simply before turning to pick up their destroyed clothing.

"What are you going to do, Klaus?" Caroline asked, giving him a look filled with worry and fear. He shrugged.

"Don't worry about it. Do you need a ride home?" He asked and she scoffed.

"I can't _go_ , not wearing _your_ clothes!" She yelled and he gave her a meaningful look.

"Why not, then everyone will know you're mine." He said and she ignored the flutter in her heart, shoving it away, those types of feelings were _bad_.

"Klaus, I can't have anyone knowing, _yet_ and I'm not yours. Don't you, you know, have like, girl clothes?" She asked and he stared down at her, before nodding slowly, face blank.

"Of course, Caroline, right next to my nail polish and mascara, give me a moment." He said, turning and entering his room calmly. She didn't know whether to laugh or scream. So she settled on rolling her eyes before following him in to see him walking around his room, searching for something.

"What are you looking for?" She asked, curiously.

"My vagina." He responded, dryly and she smirked.

"Have you checked between your legs?" She asked, innocently cocking her head and he moved with terrifying speed, until he was immediately in front of her.

"Caroline, you were just between my legs. Would you like a reminder of exactly what's between them?" He asked, eyes narrowed. She stared up at him. Yes. She did.

"Nope." She says shaking her head and he turned.

"Then let's not throw blows to my masculinity. I _do_ have an ego." He said simply and she raised an eyebrow.

"Really? And here I thought that was your personality." She quipped and he stilled, holding a few books in his hands. He looked up at her, heat in his eyes along with a twinge of anticipation.

"Keep talking like that Caroline, and I'll find a useful activity for your dirty mouth." He promised, eyes glinting and she flushed.


End file.
